Campus Journal
by MelodicAngel016
Summary: The Nullifier and the Fire Caster… They've been hiding they're relationship as girlfriend and boyfriend. But why?   Yet on the other hand, we have revealed their secret. Natsume was kissing Mikan on the cheek which means Natsume likes Mikan.


**CAMPUS JOURNAL!  
-dotSWEETLYMEdot-**

**A/N:**** I don't know why I wrote this story. It merely flashed on my head and I was debating with myself if I will post this. :3**

MIKAN: Oh, you're so indecisive! (pouted)  
ME: (rubbing my head) I.. uh… Quite yes?

NATSUME: Just get on with the disclamation…  
ME: Hai! (coughs)  
Consider Alice Academy, disclaimed! I don't own it, only this story.

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

I was back from a mission. But how fortunate of me… I felt that my head was aching, yet, I have no fever. Tsk, stupid.

Walking coldly at the courtyard of the school, I was so pissed to see a girl in her so-idiotic manner… Stupid child…. But wait… That girl is not a child. As I can see it's that polka dotted girl. Oh damn. She wasn't a kid anymore. Oh, for Pete's sake, she's already 14 but no changes in her attitude at all? –sighs-

'Whatever' I thought. Besides, she's not the thing for me to be mind at. I'm after for the Sakura tree so that I can rest. Finally, I was there in no time. I sat under its shady leaves, put out my manga and covered it to my face…

But before I can do that, the wind suddenly went strong and firm which made me feel relaxed and still. I suddenly dropped my manga for no reason. I stood up and picked the manga. However, I saw a paper being flown away by the rustling wind. The paper suddenly went to my face, covering it...

I removed it from my face. I stared at it a minute or two, just then I realized that it was no ordinary paper at all. It's the School's Journal!

Holy shit. Whoever had dropped this must be very, very irresponsible. And so I thought. My eyes suddenly landed on the first page part, The Headline News.

GOD DAMMIT, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?

My eyes widened. I twitched my brow. Who the hell is the head writer of this? Why am I on the cover with Mikan? More importantly, who shot this picture of me kissing her on the cheek?

Ouch. My head hurts. Great! More head ache. Could this day get any worse?

**NORMAL POV**

"Yuu, it's not true!" Exclaimed Mikan, childishly, holding the Campus Journal. "How could you do this to me?" She added.

"Ah… Anou…" Yuu rubbed the back of his head. "It's not me… You see…" He was trying to explain but he don't know where to start.

Mikan and her friends where on the courtyard. It was a sunny morning of spring and the weather's fine. But it seems that the situation of Mikan isn't fine and her feeling isn't so good.

"Say, Yuu, you're the chief editor, right?" Asked a pink curly-haired girl, Anna. "What a scoop!" She exclaimed happily.

"Anna-chan, how? I thought you're at my side!" And again with the child-like manner of Mikan.

"Oh yes I am. But this news is just so… Terrific!"

"But can't you see what it states? Look!" She pointed out the scoop below the picture.

It states:

_The Nullifier and the Fire Caster… They've been hiding they're relationship as girlfriend and boyfriend. But why? _

_Yet on the other hand, we have revealed their secret. Natsume was kissing Mikan on the cheek which means Natsume likes Mikan. There's no doubt about it, but how about the girls which 'was' head over heels for him?_ _If you see some girls chasing out after Mikan then that would be a wild try. But ladies, Natsume will protect her no matter what. So, just give up and try to look for other guys._

"See?" Mikan said. "It's bad especially when something is not true."

"Stop denying cause there is already the evidence. Uh, hello, the picture… (?)" Koko exclaimed sarcastically.

"But you're misinterpreting it. It's not like he's kissing me. No kissing had eventually happened."

"Then how'd you explain this? Anna asked, pointing out to the picture.

"Well that's…"

"…Classified information." A bitter voice suddenly came out of nowhere. Everybody's eyes were at that person. It's the messy, fire caster. His eyes were in a complete glare. "And who's the one responsible for this eh?" He asked coldly.

Everyone shrugged unable to answer.

Natsume tapped his head in frustration then shook it. "Invading people's privacy is illegal, you know?" He said lowly. "And no _kissing_ had eventually happened."

"And how would you explain that?" a voice from behind Natsume scowled. It was Sumire whose arms were crossed against her shoulders and raising an eyebrow in disgust.

"Do you, by any chance have something in you're face that seemed to don't get off because it's stuck?" Natsume raised an eyebrow.

Yuu was astonished. "Hey, you don't mean that…"

"It's the stick-it that Hotaru placed on me and needed to be worn out." Mikan exclaimed. "And I think I don't get the reason why he bought that. And thanks to_** him**_, my world turned out to be in awe!" Mikan crossed her arms as he glared at Natsume saying the word 'he'.

Natsume smirked but turned a serious face again. "That's garbage. It needs to be flared up." He said coldly and with the snap of his finger, the newspaper burned to ashes, every single one of them, including the ones which were holding by the students inside the campus, rest room, classroom, and even in the Janitor's closet.

Everyone's sweat dropped. Mikan twitched her eyes. "W-w-w-what h-h-hap-pend-d?"

"I forgot." Koko scowled, still sweating. "If you get on his way, then you'll be fried."

Sumire was amused. Her eyes were glowing to full adoration as she went closer to Natsume to give him a hug. "Just as I thought! You will never do that, you will never! Because you're first kiss should be my first kiss, tight?" Natsume turned to his back which caused Sumire fell on the ground.

"Shut the hell, permy." He said icily. "Well, that's settled. Go on to your business." He said as he left. Everyone else left. But Shouda was still on the ground, crying. Mikan on the other hand, followed Natsume.

"Ne, Natsume…" She called. Natsume turned to her, hands in his pocket.

"What?" he said huskily.

"I just want to thank you for saving me back there." She smiled.

"Whatever." He said, his face was lighting up.

**FLASHBACK**

It was a foggy afternoon. Natsume, Mikan and Ruka was sight seeing at the Central town until they met Hotaru.

"Foggy, isn't it?" She said, expressionless.

"Uh-Huh." Mikan said and hugged her. "But I feel comfy with you."

"Shut up."

Ruka was petting her rabbit and Natsume was emotionless. But then, Hotaru put something on Mikan's face which caused her to be irritated.

"Hey, hey! I-I can't see! What's going on?" Mikan screamed.

Ruka's sweat dropped. "What th-?"

Hotaru's sweat drooped. "Oops. Wrong thing. I was supposed to give you the 'hot-cheek' to make you feel warmer because of the fog but, uh…" She was trailed off, not knowing what to say next. "I, uh… Kinda put the 'stick-it' near your eyes."

Natsume sighed. "Oh boy. 'hot-cheek' is the one to make you feel warmer at times like this, but… 'stick it' makes you miserable by not seeing things." He said still expressionless.

"What? Get it off! Get it off!" Mikan was really panicking while running around in circles.

Hotaru sighed. "I'm sorry, but the only thing to get that off is to…"

Natsume sighed. "Hey, stay still." Natsume grabbed her by her wrist and pulled Mikan through him. He kissed the part where a circle can be seen near her left eye. Then the circle flew off. Natsume's one hand is on her chin. (that explains why they looked like they're kissing)

Mikan blinked twice. She can see again. But Natsume's not setting her free yet. Mikan became red. Her cheeks were burning and she felt like she's got fever.

"Uh, hello… earth to lovebirds…" Hotaru snapped them making the separated.

-FLASHBACK END-

Mikan, unknowingl She can see again. But Natsume's not setting her free yet. Mikan became red. Her cheeks were burning and she felt like she's got fever.

"Uh, hello… earth to lovebirds…" Hotaru snapped them making the separated.

-FLASHBACK END-

Mikan, unknowingly realizing it, became red again.

"What's up with you? What are you thinking?" Natsume raised his brow.

"Uh, nothing… " She faked up a laugh.

"You're red. Maybe you liked me." He smirked.

"Uh, sure and-" Mikan stopped when she realized that the words sink in her mind. 'Maybe you liked me.' She echoed through her mind. Mikan from angel-like, went to evil-like. "AS IF!"

Natsume smirked once more and ruffled Mikan's hair.

"Hey!" Mikan pouted. Then she paused and stared at the sky. "But still, I don't know who did capture that photo."

_END_

-That's all… Hope you like it!

**=.sweetlyme.=**


End file.
